red_state_updatefandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Episodes
Episode 215 marked the first time that characters from within the RSU universe aside from Jackie, Dunlap, and Mr. Slaw had appeared on the show. Rather than the usual duo, the episode featured Bill Berrynutt, a local broadcasting personality and jeweler, along with the Talking Christmas Gift, known for his appearances in Murfreesboro around Christmas time when he challenges children to guess what's in him, usually at Mushum's Department Store. Bill Berrynutt and the Talking Christmas Gift were recording an episode not intended for broadcast but, rather, to pass along to Russian authorities for their approval, this following allegations of Russian interference in the 2016 election. Both regularly praised Russian authorities throughout the episode and made references to the likely unfortunate fate of those who opposed Vladimir Putin. The episode opened with a Russian-accented voice in broken English attempting to duplicate the usual podcast opener for the series, and it closed with the playing of the entire national anthem of Russia. In the following episode, hosted again by Bill Berrynutt and the Talking Christmas Gift, listeners learned that Jackie Broyles had been deposed as mayor by Ghost Bird, who reappeared and assumed the reins of power, with his unintelligible squawking being interpreted by his staff of Mr. Drib, Mr. Eggbottom, and Mr. Brittlebeak. Too, it is revealed that Bill Berrynutt, as a result of entering the Talking Christmas Gift, now has some kind of rare blood disease, apparently common to seventy-five percent of those who have entered the Talking Christmas Gift, which results in a strange speech impediment unless he is given a hypodermic injection by a specialist. Episode 216 was, again, recorded not for purposes of broadcast but as a "second chance" bestowed by authorities who remain unnamed but who did call three times during the recording. By Episode 217, Bill Berrynutt's two sons, Edgar and Phillip, had taken over the show, due to their father's inability to continue in the face of his new illness. Again, the episode was recorded not for broadcast but as a sample for their Russian supervisors, and though the episode did not have a sponsor, it did contain a review of the local restaurant Tuna Cans, where one can order tuna in its various canned manifestations. Aside from the news, much of the conversation centered around Edgar's desire to reconcile with this ex-wife, Robin, whose brother he and Phillip apparently hit over the head with a full casserole dish some time back. The next two episodes featured the return of Jackie and Dunlap, in part. Episode 218, again headed up by the Berrynutt brothers, though this time for public broadcast, had a sponsor segment featuring, first, Jackie Broyles promoting Jockey's Market, where he now worked the cash register. Dunlap serves as the voice of the next sponsor, Weird Eggs, for whom he serves as a social media outreach person. This is the first time that the sponsor segment for an episode of Red State Update has been provided by someone other than the podcast presenters. In Episode 219, Jackie and Dunlap are again recording their usual podcast, this time from the basement of Dunlap's grandmother's house during Jackie's lunch break from Jockey's Market, which again serves as the sponsor. Dunlap, meanwhile, sponsors Naked Church, a nudist congregation he is attempting to start up. However, this podcast is cut in by the Berrynut Boys once again, which itself is cut in by Bill Berrynutt and the Talking Christmas Gift reporting in from Moscow, Russia, where Berrynutt has been transported by Russian officials for the treatment of his Christmas disease. The Talking Christmas Gift reveals that he has been a Russian agent since 1980 and that Christmas Disease is the result of an increasingly refined toxin the Russians have been developing for many years. Jackie and Dunlap returned for the full episode of a Red State Update podcast with Episode 220, though, at the end, Bill Berrynutt and the Talking Christmas Gift cut into the broadcast singing a duet based upon the latter's persistent question, "What's in me?" During the Week of Resistance, each episode ended with Bill Berrynutt and the Talking Christmas Gift singing a duet, although Berrynutt, apparently due to his advancing case of Christmas Disease, becoming increasingly insensible and seeming to be in pain. By Episode 224, the Talking Christmas Gift was left singing along and gently weeping.